


Dean's Saving Grace

by Sapphire_Blaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Blaze/pseuds/Sapphire_Blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Dean disappears, Castiel does everything he can to find him and save him from his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> So...This is my second story, and this time it's from Castiel's POV. I just wanted to experiment a little.  
> By the way, I'm sorry that I forgot to post on my first story that it was written after 08x07. I'm really sorry for any spoilers. (it's just new to me to publish my fanfics)  
> This one is set after 08x08, but there shouldn't be any spoilers as to that episode, I hope.  
> Also, I didn't know how to tag one thing, there's a little Crowley/Castiel thing, but it's nothing big, not even a relationship. Sorry if someone isn't into that. (I just have a weakness for them two and I don't even know why xD)  
> And....I've never written smut, so...I just hope it's not too bad.  
> Anyway...I should stop talking. xD  
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!  
> I don't own Supernatural. This was written only for entertainment.  
> There can be mistakes, 'cause I don't have a beta.

After spending few days watching over Fred, Castiel decided that he wouldn’t return to the Winchesters. He felt like they didn’t need him. Well, not in the way that he would want to. Of course he was useful when it came to fighting. But he wasn’t sure if he was a friend to them, or just a soldier. It shouldn’t bother him, really. Angels were warriors of God, after all. But he was different. After spending so many years among humans, especially Dean, he begun to feel and express emotions. Which had been and still was a little overwhelming for him. What’s more, he finally understood the feeling he had for Dean from the first time they met, from the first time he saw his soul, broken but pure, in Perdition. It was, how the humans call it? Love. He always wondered why he was so willing to do everything for Dean, to risk his life for him on multiple occasions, even rebel against Heaven. He always wanted to be around him, to be someone important to him. He couldn’t exactly place the time when he figured out this feeling. It wasn’t really that important.

Of course, when you love someone, you want to be loved in return. That was the same case with Castiel. Though, he wasn’t sure if Dean felt the same way. There were moments when he thought so. Especially in Purgatory. But still it was too good, to be true. With time, the urge to feel how was it like to kiss Dean and do more than that, was growing. It was hard to suppress, but through all these years he managed to do so.

He sighed deeply. Even while observing the nature in Illinois he was thinking about Dean. To be honest, he just wanted to be in the hunter’s presence right now. But, as he decided, Dean and Sam didn’t need him as a friend. As a proof to his theory was a fact that the brothers didn’t pray to him. Even if it passed a long time since they last met. And so he came into a conclusion that the feeling he had for Dean wasn’t mutual. He couldn’t help it but feel disappointed. But there was nothing he could do about it, right? That’s why he was more than surprised when he suddenly heard Dean’s voice. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he listened to hunter’s prayer.

“Cas… I-I know. I should have called to you earlier. I-I just thought that you were busy with something important, you know. A-and I didn’t wanna bother you. ‘Cause you see…I’m not praying to you because I need your help. I-I just…”

There was a pause. Cas tilted his head as his confusion grew. Dean didn’t want his help. So…What was it that he wanted? He stopped contemplating as he heard hunter’s voice again.

“I-I don’t even know what the hell should I say. I-I guess I’m just…worried about you, man. You said that you would stay with Fred for few days. B-but it has been over two weeks now. And, w-well…You didn’t come.”

Another pause. Maybe Dean was waiting for Cas to show up. But the angel couldn’t actually believe that the hunter was worried about him. It was again when the Winchester spoke up.

“Where the hell are you? It seems like some weird shit to me. I-I’m…I’m starting to freak out, man. Sammy tells me that I should calm down. I think he’s right, you know. But I…I can’t. I **can’t** calm down. You understand me? Not when _you_ aren’t here, with _me._ So…Come on down. Please…Cas…Don’t you be friggin’ dead…Just…don’t…”

Castiel’s breath stopped for few seconds. Dean’s voice basically just…broke in the end. Like he was about to cry. Honestly, all this prayer sounded like a confession and Cas couldn’t just ignore it. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was hoping that he was wrong all along. Maybe Dean felt the same. His heart pounded faster at that thought and he took a second to calm down.

Then, with a flutter of wings, he appeared behind Dean in a motel room at which the brothers were staying, “Dean…”, he only said and watched as the hunter turned around to face him, his eyes wide in shock.

“Cas…”, he whispered. Relief soon washing over his face. He stepped closer to the angel and pulled him into a tight embrace, “Thank god you’re alive.”

Castiel tensed. He didn’t expect that. Everything but that. He relaxed into the hug and wrapped his arms gently around the hunter. Sighing in contentment he closed his eyes as he spoke up in a soft voice, “I’m sorry, Dean.”

At those words Dean pulled away and stepped away a little, his face showing confusion, “For what? You were busy and I understand that, man.”

“No.”, Cas immediately responded, not even thinking about it for a second. He noticed how the features on Dean’s face changed into something he didn’t like. Anger.

“ _No_? And what exactly do you mean by ‘ _no_ ’?”

“I…”, Cas paused, thinking of what to say. He couldn’t lie. Not to Dean. Not again, “I wasn’t busy. After watching over Fred I…decided to spend my time observing the nature. It was-“

“ _What?_ ”, Dean cut him off, clearly pissed off even more than he was just few seconds ago, “You’re saying that all this time you were chilling with some, god-knows-what-worth animals? Is this some kind of joke?”

“Dean-“

“All this time I was losing my friggin’ mind, thinking what could have happened to you. And then you appear and tell me this?! What the hell, Cas?!”

“Dean, just listen-“

“No.”, Cas once again couldn’t finish what he wanted to say and to be honest it was irritating. Dean came up to his face, glaring, “You listen to me. You don’t just disappear like that and do god knows what! Do you even have any idea what I thought and felt? Of course not. ‘Cause you don’t care. Dammit, Cas! I thought that you were dead! I-“

“Dean!”, Castiel had enough of this. He needed to shout. At least Dean stopped talking, “Just let me explain. Please.”

“…Fine. It better be good.”

Cas exhaled loudly and studied hunter’s face. It showed anger, yes. But there was something else in his eyes, something like hope, “As much as I wanted to stay with you, I realized that I’m not needed. As a friend, I mean. I would help you with demons, of course. Like I always did. Dean, I know that I’m just bothering you and Sam. And I don’t want that.”

There was a long silence after that. Dean’s face softening, anger long forgotten. Cas felt something warm on his left shoulder. He glanced to the left and noticed that it was the hunter’s arm, resting on it. He returned his gaze and locked it with Dean’s.

“You got it all wrong, Cas. You’re not bothering us at all. We need you…As a friend, too.”

“You…truly mean that?”, Castiel voiced out a question that was running through his head at the moment.

“Sure I do, Cas. Can’t you see that? Why else would I worry about you, huh? I…I need you here, okay?”, the last part was spoken quieter than the rest, but also with a more gentle tone.

That was when Cas understood that he was someone important to the hunter. He knew that Dean didn’t just say to everyone that he needed them. So, that had to mean something. He got lost in those amazing green eyes. All he wanted to do right then was to close the gap between them and kiss him. But, of course, he restrained himself and just nodded that he understood. He watched as corners of Dean’s lips rose, forming a smile. Cas couldn’t help it but give a small smile of his own in return.

Dean’s arm squeezed a little before letting go, “Alright. That means that you’ll stay, right? No more disappearing?”

“Yes. I’ll stay. I promise.”, at those words Dean’s smile widened and he said nothing more, only stared at Cas in silence, and Castiel could have sworn he saw hunter’s eyes flicking to his lips. He could read Dean’s mind to find out what exactly he was thinking, but he wouldn’t do that, not without his permission first.

When it seemed like the silence would go on forever, Dean cleared out his throat and walked towards the fridge. Cas’ eyes followed Dean’s movement. Probably the hunter was looking for some beer. Just then, Castiel noticed that he couldn’t take his eyes off Dean. He blinked and looked around the room before speaking, “Where’s Sam?”

“He went to library, looking for some clues, I don’t know.”, Dean replied while searching through the fridge, “Ah, crap.”, he closed the fridge and turned to the angel, “There’s no beer left. Listen, I, uh…I’m gonna head to the shop. It’ll take me ten minutes at most. Just wait for me here, okay?”, he explained as he hid a gun behind the belt and wore his jacket on.

“You’re sure you don’t want me to come with you, Dean?”, Cas asked, not really wanting to let Dean go alone. It could be dangerous.

“Nah. I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself, right?”, Dean walked to the door and opened it, stopping to look over his shoulder at Cas, “Be back in a few.”, he winked and left, closing the door behind him, not even giving Castiel a chance to object.

The angel sighed and walked towards the bed, sitting down on it. Indeed, Dean could take care of himself, but still, Cas would have felt better if he would accompany the hunter. He knew he should calm down. Dean said he would be back in ten minutes, right? It wasn’t that long. He would wait.

_***_

Castiel was pacing around the room, nervously. More than half an hour passed and still Dean didn’t return. Something must have happened, definitely. He had that strange feeling and he stopped in his tracks, looking out the window. He bit his lower lip, regretting that he didn’t follow Dean, while being invisible. But the hunter wanted him to stay, so he did as he was told to. Though, he wouldn’t forgive himself if something were to happen to Dean and he wouldn’t even be there to help him. He would blame himself for this all his life. Which meant…forever.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, instead thinking of something else. Everything that happened earlier, the prayer, the hug, and the confession were still haunting his head. All of these seemed to point out there was a big chance that there was something going on between them two. It would be much easier if Dean would say what he thought, felt. But he wasn’t like that. And Castiel knew that. It looked like he would have to figure this out on his own. But there would be time for that. For now he needed to find out where Dean was.

Suddenly, Cas felt a cool wave of air across his face. He knew what that meant. Demon. It could be one or more. He conjured his angel sword, ready for an attack, but he didn’t turn around just yet.

“Hello, Darling.”

Cas’ eyes widened in surprise and he turned around, already knowing who to expect, by hearing his voice. And of course, there he was, standing only few meters away from the angel, Crowley, with a smirk on his face, “Missed me? I sure hope so.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him, glaring, his hand tightly gripping on his sword, “Crowley. What do you want?”, honestly speaking, Cas had no idea what the King of Hell himself wanted from him.

Crowley glanced at Cas’ hand holding the weapon, then returned his gaze to the angel’s face,” I come in peace. Better don’t use that knife on me, sweetheart. Really.”

“Why? Maybe it would be better if I end you now.”

“Oh, no. Trust me.”, Cas watched as Crowley stepped closer to him, but still leaving some space between them, “Or don’t. I’m a demon after all. Can’t be sure if I’m lying or not. Anyway, I have something that belongs to you and if you kill me you won’t have it back. What do you think? Am I lying or not?”

Cas, furrowing his brows, watched Crowley carefully. He was confused, to be honest. Nothing came to his mind regarding the _thing_ that the demon had. But something was telling him that it was big and that the King of Hell wasn’t lying, as strange as it appeared to be, “What is it?”

This time it was Crowley who looked a little confused, “You have…no idea? Come on, Castiel. That isn’t so hard to guess.”

And then the realization dawned on Cas, “No…”

“Ding, ding, ding.”, Crowley’s smirk returned.

“No…You don’t have Dean. You’re lying.”, Cas didn’t want to believe him, but he knew that it was true. Where else would Dean be?

“Nice guess, Darling. And unfortunately for you and him I’m saying the truth. So…What now? Gonna save your favorite human?”

Cas’ jaw clenched. He wouldn’t have any of that. Quick as wind, he moved forward, grabbing Crowley by his clothes and pinning him to the nearest wall. He was angry, so to say. Better word would be ‘pissed’. His face only few inches apart from the demon’s as he glared furiously at him. The angel’s body pressed hard against Crowley’s to keep him from moving.

“Mmm…That’s sexy. Don’t you think?”, Crowley’s smirk didn’t disappear at all. In fact, it grew larger as he stared at Castiel’s lips which were really close.

But Cas didn’t seem to mind. Only thing that mattered for him at the moment was saving Dean. And he would do anything to achieve that, “Where is he, Crowley?”

“Oh…There’s no need to be so angry, sweetheart.”

“Where is he?!”, Cas repeated while pressing the demon harder in the wall.

Crowley’s face went serious before he answered. No sign after the smirk, “Won’t tell you if you’ll keep treating me like that.”

“You know what I am capable of doing, Crowley. Don’t test me.”, Cas’ voice was really low and anyone else, except for Crowley, would be scared for their life.

“Oh, Cas, Cas, Cas. Do you really think that I would just let you pin me like that and do nothing? You would have been dead long time ago. But yet, you aren’t. Don’t you think that’s strange?”

Cas didn’t like the idea where this was going. Not at all, “What do you want from me?”

“Now we’re talking.”, Crowley’s well known smirk returned, “You’ll let me do something to you that I really want to and I’ll tell you where your Dean is. Simple as that. No catch.”

‘Let him do _something_ he wants.’ Risk was high. It could be anything. But there was Dean’s life at stake. There was nothing really to think about, “…Fine. I agree.”

Crowley’s brow rose as if he was surprised with Cas willingness, “Alright then.”, as soon as he said that he leaned closer, closing the little distance that was left between their mouths.

Cas gasped in shock. The last thing he expected was this. Crowley kissing him. What’s more, the kiss was actually gentle. Castiel didn’t know why and honestly he didn’t have time to think then. He heard Crowley chuckling before the demon broke the kiss. Suddenly, their positions changed. It was now Cas who was pinned against the wall and Crowley was busy with the angel’s neck, kissing and sucking it. This was so wrong on many levels. But it made Castiel feel so good. He would never admit to it, but he liked it. Maybe because he never experienced that or maybe there was another explanation.

One of Cas’ hands gripped at Crowley’s neck and the other buried in the demon’s hair. He let out a moan that he was holding.

That made Crowley pull away to stare at Cas’ face. Then he leaned closer, ghosting near the angel’s ear and whispering into it, “Enjoying yourself, sweetheart? Good.”

Cas felt a shiver run down his spine and then the demon’s lips were covering his again in a hot messy kiss. This time, Cas moved his own lips, returning the kiss. Crowley bit down on his bottom lip and the angel moaned again. The King of Hell took his chance and slid his tongue into Cas mouth, tasting him inside, every inch of him.

Soon, Crowley pulled away, steeping back and grinning as he looked at Cas who was flushed and had his large pupils filled with lust, lips swollen from kissing.

“Well, Castiel, I must say I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. It’s a real pleasure doing business with you. Now, as for the location…Dean is being held in some old warehouse in Charleston, Ohio. Better be quick. I’m not sure if my boys didn’t already deal with him. See you soon, Darling.”, and with a snap of his fingers the King of Hell was gone.

Cas still stood a little dazed after what just happened. But soon, he came back into reality. He had the location. Now he needed to save Dean.

_***_

Castiel searched through the small town of Charleston and found only one old warehouse, standing in an uninhabited part of the town. It was probably the one he was looking for. It better was, because the clock was ticking. The building didn’t seem to be angel-proofed, which was good, because that meant Cas could quickly get in and take Dean with him.

The angel disappeared and reappeared inside the abandoned warehouse with a familiar flutter of wings. He looked around. It was dark and as far as he could tell, there was no one in that part of the building.

“Dean?!”, Cas shouted in hope that someone would answer him as he walked further, but there was no reply. He walked through the already opened door into another room, cautiously. Panic overflew him instantly at what he saw. Dean was laying unconscious near the wall at the far end of the room, a not so small pool of blood beneath him and a dead demon, which was probably killed by the hunter before he lost his fight.

“Dean!”, Cas yelled as he quickly walked forward, forgetting that there could be more demons. And of course, there were.

“Nu-uh. Not so fast, little angel.”, the dark-brown haired demon stated as he appeared right in front of Castiel, stopping the angel in his tracks.

Cas wanted to step forward and just smite him, but then he noticed that the rest of demons, at least five, appeared and circled him, giving him no space to move. The only option was to kill them all. And he had to be quick, because if Dean died he wouldn’t have the strength to bring him back to life.

“I’m warning you, leave or I’ll smite you all.”, his deep gravely voice echoed through the room and the demon in front of him only chuckled.

“That’s really funny. You don’t have a chance.”

“Do I look like I’m joking to you?”, Cas spat out those words bitterly as he glared, “I won’t say it again, **leave** _ **now**_ , or I lay you all to waste.”, as soon as he finished saying that his eyes started to glow light blue and the light begun to emanate from him.

“I-I think I’ll pass.”, the red haired woman stuttered as she disappeared. Though, the rest of demons stayed.

“This is not possible! Crowley told us that you’re not strong enough!”, the demon in front of Castiel exclaimed taking few steps back, terrified.

“Then he lied to all of you.”, Cas simply stated as he manifested the shadow of his enormous majestic wings. He opened his right glowing palm and lifted it a little. High-pitched sound resounded and bright light engulfed whole room, killing all of the demons.

Cas breathed heavily, weakened a little. Then he heard coughing and he realized that it had to be Dean, probably awakened by the sound.

“What…was that…? Cas?”, the hunter managed to get out those words of his mouth before he coughed with blood again.

“Dean!”, Castiel ran up to him, relieved that he was still alive. He quickly glanced at the hunter’s whole body as he kneeled down next to him. There was a deep stab wound on his stomach, still bleeding. Fortunately, it was something that he could heal.

“Am I…in Heaven?”, Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke. A little smile appearing on his face while he continued, “I like it…’Cause you’re in it…”, his eyes begun to slowly close.

“Dean?”, Cas asked, trying to catch the hunter’s attention. He gently cradled Dean closer to him and put his left hand on hunter’s cheek. He ran his finger in circles on Dean’s face to keep him awake, “ Don’t close your eyes, Dean. I beg of you. _Don’t.”_

The hunter’s green eyes caught Cas’ gaze and his right hand slowly moved, covering the angel’s one that was on his face, “Your eyes, Cas…Beautiful…”

Cas ignored the compliment as he thought that Dean was close to his death and he didn’t even know what he was saying, “Just hold still. This is going to hurt a little.”, Cas spoke softly and at Dean’s nod he moved his unoccupied hand to the wound on hunter’s stomach. He gathered some of his grace into it and pressed it in the injury. Dean’s grip on Cas’ hand tightened as he groaned in pain.

Soon, it was over. There was no sign after the stab wound, but Dean would be in weakened state for few hours. Cas rested his head on Dean’s chest, eyes closed, breathing shallow and quick. He used too much of his powers in so little time and it wore him down. He wasn’t aware of his surroundings and so he didn’t even know that Dean had his hands resting on angel’s back while continuously calling out his name, worried. The only thing that mattered to Castiel right then was that he managed to save Dean. And for that he was really glad.

“Cas!”, finally the angel heard him and he lifted his head to look at Dean, “You okay, man?”

Castiel nodded as he moved away a little, one of Dean’s hands still present on his shoulder, “I..I’m fine, Dean. I just used…too much of my grace. But I’m fine.”, Cas answered and slowly rose to his feet, standing up. Soon, the world around him was spinning and he was sure that he would fall on the ground.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cas?!”, he heard Dean shouting and soon there were hunter’s hands holding him in place for which he was grateful, “You sure you’re fine? No offense, man, but you don’t look good. You wanna rest for a while?”

Cas lifted his gaze to look at Dean and, well, he looked really worried and scared a little, too. The angel needed to rest but he also knew that they had to leave this place or more demons would come. And so, he said exactly what he was thinking, “We don’t have time for that, Dean. We must go. It’s too dangerous to stay here.”

“You’re kidding me, right? You’ve scared the hell out of these demons. And I mean, literally. There’s no chance that more will come. Now, c’mon.”, Dean guided Cas towards the wall while continuing to speak, “Get some rest, man. You’ve earned it.”, the hunter helped Cas to sit down, by the wall.

The angel didn’t object, because Dean was right. There was no arguing about that. Cas watched Dean, standing near to him, his arms folded over his chest and back resting against a wall. Few minutes passed in silence. Cas felt his strength returning. They would be good to go soon.

“Umm…I just wanted to say, uh…Thanks, Cas. For saving my life.”, Cas and Dean’s gaze locked, and the hunter gave a small smile, “If not for you, I would have been…”, Dean casted his gaze to the floor, unable to finish the sentence.

“You’re welcome, Dean. I would never let you die, but you already know that.”, Cas replied with a soft smile of his own. Of course, what he said was true. He would do anything to keep Dean alive and safe.

The hunter’s smile widened, “Yeah…Anyway, feeling any better?”

“Yes. Though, I haven’t regain my full powers, yet. But I’m much better. I will be able to take us back to motel.”, Castiel was ready to stand up on his own, but paused his movements when he saw hunter’s hand held out to him. He tilted his head to his side curiously at Dean, before taking his hand in his own.

“There you go.”, Dean said as he pulled Cas up to his feet. Their hands were still closed around each other and Dean probably realized that, his cheeks turning red. The hunter cleared out his throat and pulled his hand away, looking to the side in an effort to hide his blushing face.

Castiel couldn’t help it but find it cute. And the fact that the hunter was acting like that around him had to mean something, right? Cas hoped that it had. He decided that he would tell Dean what feeling he had for him some time later. Maybe, just maybe, the hunter felt the same.

With a smile, Cas lifted his hand and cupped Dean’s face to make him look back at the angel, “Thank you, Dean.”, Castiel noticed how Dean licked his lips and it took everything for the angel not to kiss him right then. Which, mind you, the hunter seemed to think would happen.

“Y-yeah. Sure thing, Cas.”, he stuttered as he licked his lips again.

Cas’ hand moved down to the hunter’s shoulder and Dean’s eyes followed it for a second, “Ready?”, Cas asked before teleporting them, and Dean only nodded, clearly being too dazed to say something.

With a flutter of wings they appeared at the same motel room from before. Cas pulled away his arm from Dean’s shoulder after few seconds and looked around. Sam wasn’t there yet. Which left them alone in the room. Good. That way he could finally have that talk with Dean. But first, the hunter had to rest. Cas knew that he was tired. He had to be. The angel healed his wound, yes, but didn’t restore his energy. That wasn’t in his powers.

“You should rest, Dean.”

“Nah, I’m good.”, hunter replied as he hung his jacket on the chair and put away his gun on the table.

“Dean, please. Don’t strain yourself. You have to rest.”, Cas insisted while putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder to stop him in his tracks.

The hunter sighed before replying, weariness evident in his eyes, “Alright, I guess. Just gonna take a shower, okay?”

Cas nodded and suddenly, Dean’s phone rang. The angel pulled his hand away but they didn’t move from their places. That way Castiel would be able to hear the whole conversation which didn’t seem to bother Dean.

The hunter placed the phone to his ear before answering, “Yeah?”

“Hey, Dean. It’s me.”, Castiel recognized this voice immediately. It belonged to Sam.

“Hey, Sammy. Is something wrong?”

“No, everything’s fine. I just wanna…visit Amelia, you know…If you don’t mind?”

Cas noticed a tiny smile appearing on Dean’s face.

“Yeah, sure, Sammy. Go. There’s nothing going on at the moment, anyway.”

“Thanks, Dean.”, there was a pause. Sam was probably contemplating if to say what he had in mind or not, “Dean, uh…What about Cas? Have you…heard anything from him?”

Dean glanced at Cas, smiling fondly before answering, “Yeah. He’s here. And he’s fine.”

“Oh, that’s great. Say ‘hi’ to him from me.”

“Sure, Sammy, will do.”

“Sorry, man, but I…I’m gonna go. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay. See ya, Sam.”, Dean put the phone on the table as he ended the conversation, still smiling. Then he turned to Cas, “Sam says ‘hi’ to you. He was worried about you, too, you know.”

Cas glanced away, feeling guilty that he had left the brothers just like that, “I’m sorry.”, he whispered, still not looking Dean in the eyes. He knew, though, he could feel that the hunter was standing right in front of him.

“Cas? Look at me.”, and Castiel did as he was told to only to see that Dean wasn’t angry. No, his eyes still held that warm look, “You had reasons to think like you did. I understand. It’s me who…should apologize. So…I…I-I’m sorry, man. I should have-“

“No, Dean, stop.”, it was nice that Dean apologized to him, but he won’t allow the hunter to blame himself for the rest of his life, “It’s alright, Dean. It’s me who did wrong here. Not you. Do not blame yourself. Though…I appreciate that you apologized.”, Cas smiled shyly to him and Dean, after a moment, returned the gesture.

“Alright. If you don’t mind, I’m gonna take that shower now. Ah, and, by the way, what are you gonna do when I’ll be sleeping? Do you want me to find something for you that you could do? Anything?”

“No. I’ll watch over you.”, Cas simply stated and watched as Dean started to blush again, today.

“O-okay.”, was everything the hunter said. He took new clothes with him to change into after showering and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

_***_

Few hours had passed since Dean went to sleep and it was an early night. Castiel was sitting on the side of the bed that the hunter was sleeping in, watching over him as he said earlier. Cas was smiling down at him. Dean was sleeping peacefully as for now. Nothing disturbing his dreams, no nightmares. And, Cas, well, the angel could do this every night. It didn’t bother him, really. There wasn’t anything else that he could anyway. In fact, he had time to think. And of course, his thoughts resolved around Dean. He couldn’t stop it, nor did he want to.

“Cas…”, hunter mumbled through his sleep and Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion. Was Dean dreaming about him? But why?

“Yeah…Right there…Mmm…”, Dean continued to speak through his sleep and the angel still didn’t get it, “Oh god…Yeah, harder…Yeah…”, Dean’s words were more of moans then, so to say, and it finally struck Cas. Dean was having one of _those_ dreams. And Castiel was in it.

The angel felt his cheeks burning up and the unfamiliar warmness going down to his groin. Was he getting aroused? And more importantly, what he should do? Wake Dean up or not? He bit his lower lip while Dean was still mumbling something from time to time.

Before giving it a second thought, Cas shook the hunter gently, trying to wake him up, “Dean…Dean.”

The hunter slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them with his hands, completely unaware that Cas knew what he was dreaming about, “Mm…What’s wrong, Cas?”, he asked, laying on his back and turning his head slightly to look at Castiel.

“You…”, Cas licked his lips. He didn’t know what to say. Also, he couldn’t stop feeling excited, “You were calling my name. I thought that something was wrong.”, even if it was dark, Cas could tell that the hunter was blushing.

“Uhh…”, a pause. Dean bit his bottom lip nervously, probably considering what to say, “It was a dream, Cas, uh…you know.”

“But why were you dreaming about me? What was that dream about?”, Cas was acting innocent, but he well knew what that dream was about. He just wanted to see how Dean felt about it.

“N-nothing important, uh…yeah.”

Cas took hunter’s embarrassment as a good sign. Dean didn’t want to tell him, because he probably thought that he would scare the angel off. But he was so wrong. Castiel couldn’t just let it go like that. He didn’t even know what he was doing. He was just following his instinct. That was why he shifted, lifting up his weight and moved to straddle Dean, his arms on either side of hunter’s body as he stared down at him.

“C-Cas? W-what are you doing?”, Dean’s eyes were wide in shock. But there was also something else appearing in them, lust.

Castiel leaned down and stopped just before Dean’s lips, testing hunter’s reaction. When there was no objection he closed the little gap between their mouths and captured Dean’s lips in a gentle slow kiss. Dean gasped at first, but then he moved his head so that the kiss would deepen and reciprocated it, his hands travelling to Cas’ neck, one of them burying in the angel’s hair.

Cas pulled away first, not before biting at Dean’s lower lip, “Wasn’t this what you were dreaming about, Dean?”, he whispered into the hunter’s ear and lightly nipped it, getting rewarded with a moan from Dean.

“Shit…Yes, Cas…How did you-“

“It wasn’t hard to tell.”, Castiel cut in and moved to kiss at Dean’s neck, “I’m not sure if you know that, but you’re talking through your sleep.”, Cas added while planting kisses up Dean’s throat. Dean didn’t say anything, only whimpered when Castiel sucked the skin on his neck.

“ _Cas_ …”, Dean moaned out the angel’s name and Cas pulled away only to catch Dean’s lips in a hot needy kiss. More forceful than the last one. While their tongues explored each other Castiel learned that Dean tasted like pie, beer and, well, Dean.

Their clothes were soon thrown around all the room. The only pieces of garments left were their boxers. Cas was leaving a trail of kisses down Dean’s chest when the hunter spoke up, “I…Cas…I want…I want you to take me…”

Castiel stopped and looked up at him, “Are you sure, Dean?”, he needed to ask it, just to be sure if Dean knew what he was asking for.

As if to answer, the hunter pulled Cas down for another kiss, filled with want, want for _him._ Castiel’s hipsCENTER bucked pinto Dean’s and they both moaned into each other’s mouths at the feeling it evoked. The angel’s hands wandered down Dean’s body and he removed his boxers, tossing them aside. The hunter broke the kiss in order to open the drawer and pull out a lube. He handed it to Cas and the angel was grateful for all these years that he had spent watching humanity. At least he knew what to do.

Cas’ finger, covered in lube, pushed into Dean’s opening gently, causing the hunter to groan and spread his legs even wider. Castiel started to move that digit as he watched Dean’s expression, which turned from the pained one to one showing pleasure, eyes closed and lips parted, letting out a moan from time to time.

“More…”, Dean demanded and Cas pushed another finger in, scissoring them once inside.

Without giving any warning, the angel added third finger and moved them all in and out at quicker pace, preparing the hunter for the next step. He pulled them all away when Dean’s hole was stretched enough and the hunter let out a whine at the loss. Castiel got rid of his own boxers and covered his cock in lube before lining up to Dean’s hole and slowly pushing forward. It was really hot inside and Cas groaned, burying his whole member deep inside Dean, making the hunter moan loudly. Cas waited for Dean to adjust to a new feeling, before he moved, slow at first, increasing in pace with time. The hunter’s legs wrapped around Cas’ waist and the angel leaned down, kissing Dean.

“Harder, Cas…”, Dean moaned into his mouth and broke the kiss, needing to catch a breath while Castiel complied, increasing the speed and strength of his thrusts considerably. Soon enough, he changed the angle, so that he would hit Dean’s prostate. It had to work, he thought, because all what was coming from the hunter’s mouth were those delicious sounds mixed with breathless chants of Cas’ name.

Dean’s fingers suddenly dug harder into the angel’s back and he moaned Cas’ name loudly, coming hard over them both. Dean’s insides closed over Castiel’s dick still moving inside of him. After few more thrusts, the angel reached his peak and filled the hunter with his own release, groaning. Both of them were breathing hard, calming their bodies after their orgasms.

Cas pulled out from Dean and laid down next to him, the hunter moved to rest on his chest, placing a lazy soft kiss on his lips, “I’m happy to have you, Cas.”, he murmured once he ended the kiss.

Castiel smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dean, “So do I, Dean. And I’m happy to hear you saying that.”, he caught hunter’s gaze before he added softly, “I love you, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, but soon he was grinning, his emerald orbs were shinning with happiness, “I…I love you, too, Cas.”, he whispered, not breaking an eye contact with the angel, who couldn’t actually believe in what he just heard. He never felt so happy in his entire life. Dean now closed his eyes, resting his head on Cas’ chest. And Castiel was really grateful for meeting him, grateful for all that happened, grateful for his _love_. It was all he truly wanted and he would cherish it forever.


End file.
